


The Ghost Behind The Mask

by veryfckinconfusedd



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryfckinconfusedd/pseuds/veryfckinconfusedd
Summary: submissive Ghost, ghost being a complete baby, pain/hurt, violence, blood, try on suicide, boys falling in love, Gay lads, homophobic scenes, Roach being a bug, NSFW instantly in second chapter,
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/Gary "Roach" Sanderson, John "Soap" MacTavish/Simon "Ghost" Riley, Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Ignorant Roach

**Author's Note:**

> submissive Ghost, ghost being a complete baby, pain/hurt, violence, blood, try on suicide, boys falling in love, Gay lads, homophobic scenes, Roach being a bug, NSFW instantly in second chapter,

Soap's Pov 

"Simon Riley, also known as Ghost. The man without a face you could say. Never had a picture of him. No One knows what he looks like other than seeing his eyes when he doesn't have his glasses on. Those bright blue crystal eyes. Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. What am I supposed to be doing? Oh right. My name is John MacTavish, or Captain MacTavish. Know what I'll stop talking" he chuckled covering his flushed red face. He cut the recording off putting his head down.  
Gray was laughing his ass off in the other room hearing him go on about the new guy. "sounds like someone has a crush there Cap." "Oh shut up Roach. don't ya have something better to do than listen to me?" John said standing up and walking to the room Roach was in glaring at him. "I'm sorry Cap. It won't happen again and no I don't." John sighed rubbing his temple getting a little another by Roach's presence. 

"One last thing. How do you even know if he has blue eyes. He doesn't even show up till next week. Do you know him personally or something?" John growled at him slightly. Roach instantly started to back away and ran out of the room. Annoyed, John sat down again picking up the cup off coffee he had left on the table earlier. He didn't really care if it was cold or warm at this point. He just needed a drink.   
Saturday. That's all he could think of. The day he arrived. The rest of the week was gonna be hell. He knew it. Roach teasing him possibly. Maybe Roach will be stupid enough to tell everyone that there Captain was gay. Oh how many people will go at him for it. How many people are there that hate gays.... It's not normal to like guys I guess but this isn't like back in the farming days. This is a new era. 

[Fair warning. Next chapter is smutty]


	2. Pressure Release (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter, Soap beating off to Ghost, Roach Watching from the hall, $ is John Price

[Soft smut warning. Just a guy needing to release stress😏]

Soap's POV 

Thursday, June 13th. 2 days till Simon shows up. The stress of waiting was showing on John. He was getting really distracted and Roach wasn't helping it at all. In all honesty, John wanted to kill the kid sometimes. He's like a puppy following his master. Always by his side. He was asking for it but John knew better than to take his anger and stress out on him. It's for the best.

Friday, June 14th. 1 day till Simon shows up. John had enough. He stayed in his room all morning skipping his training and teaching recruits which left Roach to teach them. Served Roach right for bugging him so much. Roach hated teaching the recruits. They but him like he does John. "How does it feel. Being in my shoes huh Roach" John chuckled to himself. John smiled and picked up his phone opening up his (Social media app you want) and scrolled though it. He looked through the group chat he was in with Captain Price of 141. The man blew up his phone for not being at training. He sent a message to him explaining what was going on. 

John - "sorry I've being dealing with so it of stress and you know who being up my ass all the time bugging me a lot. Haha guess that's why he has the name Roach. Hard to get rid of creatures. Right?" 

$ - "I can't argue with you there lass. But next time please do tell me your skipping for what ever reason. You need to be here tomorrow though. No excuses. Especially with the new guys coming." 

John left him on read for a bit not replying. He just stared at his screen. The thought of him coming tomorrow over took his thoughts. All he could think about was him. Damn it to hell Price. Why did you have to bring him up. A buzz from his phone broke him out of his trance.

$ - "you good kid?"

John - "sorry.. Yea I'm fine. I'll see ya tomorrow $"

And that was that. John sighed slightly looking at the ceiling. Heat grew down in his stomach slightly. He cursed to himself sitting up. "Fucking hell. Why now...." He set his phone down on his table and stood up to only sit down on his bed moving pillows to prop himself up. He knew this was gonna be a bit harder than it seemed since its 10am and everyone is awake and someone could just walk into his room at any moment. 

Lifting his hips up and pulling his sweatpants down to about half way down his thighs along with his boxers, his erection sprang up causing a faint groan from John. He reached underneath his bed grabbing a small bottle of lube, which he always kept there hidden, and putting a small amount on his hand and throwing the bottle aside of him. Rubbing the liquid down his shaft he but his lip slightly. As it grew harder, he covered his mouth with his free hand trying not to moan as he rubbed himself.

Staying mostly quiet he quickened his pace. The one thing that came to mind was Simon. Fucking Simon. Him going down on him, riding him. Thinking of that made a lot of precum drip of of the top of it. He bit back a moan which only came out as a heavy groan of pleasure, he removed his hand from his mouth and started to you with himself. Rubbing a finger over his entrance teasingly, he shut his eyes throwing his head back bumping his head on the bed frame slightly. He slipped his finger inside himself pushing it against his prostate and held it there. Rubbing himself faster he bucked his hips up slightly wanting more. 

He moaned softly along with Simons name. "D-Dont you F-Fucking stop boyo." He bites his lip as he felt himself growing closer to his climax. He moaned out his name again a bit louder than before and started to thrust into his fist moaning over and over softly. 

He shook in pleasure as he reached his climax moaning Simon's name again and tell back against the bed. Breathing heavily he sat up taking his shirt off to clean himself up. Little did he know Roach had been outside his door the whole time listening in on this whole thing. He had his own growing problem from listening to the whole thing. What have you gotten yourself into now Roach.


	3. Jealousy, and fucking shepard (short)

[Roach POV]

Later that day, Roach was distracted as hell. Messing up on his training. Always getting hit instead of dodging. Getting hit by fake shells of bullets. The once top of his class Sergeant was back to being a FNG on his first day. He hasn't acted like this since Meat and Royce died. This was hurting him but he wasn't dad or anything. Just distracted by Soap what was working with Price on the other side of the training yard.   
Roach grumbled slightly looking down at the floor annoyed. "Damn it Mactavish.... pay attention to me" he cursed under his breath slightly and sighed. Jealously

[Soap POV]

Working with Price was an easy thing to do. Just listen to what he says and do what is told. Follow what he says and you should love to see tomorrow with him.  
Soap had to admit. Price did have a soft spot for himself. He didn't know why. Maybe he thoughtful him as a son of something, or it was just the Captain role at play. Either way, it felt kinda nice.  
When the alarm went off that calls everyone to lunch went off, ever one sorta looked around. It was really only 3pm so they were all confused. Whispers were heard all around.  
General Shepard walked out and walked in front of them getting there attention. He went on about something boring for a little while. A lot of people zoned out during it, including Price. When the Words "Simon Riley" popped out of Shepards mouth Soap looked up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating much, I had no motivation and I was going though a hard time but I got this out and typed. Sorry it's short but hey I'm gonna post 2 chapters today :3 ~ Simon


	4. Pleasant Surprise

[Soap POV]

After the Words "Simon Riley" Came out of the General's mouth, Soap looked around confused. At least for the moment.  
What he didn't notice was the other guy who was walking over. When he did notice him he looked him over though his mental checklist.   
" _Skull mask, check. Sunglasses, check. Semi tall, check. Hot? Yes.... Uh what?_ " He muttered gulping slightly. Price just chuckled slightly " _seems like someone has a crush already."_ Soap glared at the other captain and looked back to Shepard who was welcoming Simon.  
 _" I thought he was coming_ in _, in 2 days"_ Soap muttered slightly. Price just shrugged patting John's shoulder slightly. _"Maybe he just got in early?"_  
Trying to ease Soap's mind, Price just quietly talked about something from when he trained Soap as an FNG. Soap softly chuckled. " _Thanks old man_ " Price smiled and nods.

[Roach POV]

Roach couldn't lie about Simon looking honestly cute in what he was wearing even tho he couldn't see his face. Roach looked over to where Soap was. At the time Soap was muttering about his checklist while Price chuckled. Roach shook his head slightly.  
 _"He's a child sometimes"_ Roach muttered to himself looking back to Shepard who was finishing up talking.   
After Shepard disbanded the group and let them go back to what they were doing, Roach slowly looked around for Simon. Wanting to say hi to him and get to know him. He was to late with that. Simon was being hauled away by some of the other Lieutenants and Captains. Soap was getting bothered by Price again so he never noticed. Roach sighed slightly and rubs his head.   
_"why am I thinking about this stuff. Get it though your skull Gary, he's probably not even into men. Not that I would have a chance or anything,_ _Mactavish_ _..."_

[Ghost's POV]

The place kinda felt crowded to him, or maybe it was just his mask. Simon was being told a lot of stuff he already knew since Shepard briefed him before they walked out to get Simon introduced.   
I'm all honesty, this was annoying to him.   
Simon sighed and rubbed his forehead slightly. The few around him backed away slightly knowing he was annoyed, so they shut up and left him be. " _Thank god"_ Simon quietly said to himself. He just wanted to go to his room and relax for a bit. When Soap walked over, Simon looked and sighed, " _what is it now?"_ His voice sorta dripped in a venomous tone. Soap stopped and frowned slightly. " _Just wanted to know if you wanted a tour of not.. Sorry"_ Soap looked down slightly. Simon sighed and nods. " _That would be nice... Thank you"_


End file.
